Atari Force Vol 1 1
:* (a terrorist) :* (a physician) :* (an Atari administrator) :* (a space station commander) :* (cover appearance only) (see notes) * Jackson (a space station engineer) * Lansky (a space station engineer) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * :* ::* :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Dick Giordano | Writer2_1 = Gerry Conway | Writer2_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Ross Andru | Inker2_1 = Dick Giordano | Inker2_2 = Mike DeCarlo | Colourist2_1 = Adrienne Roy | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | StoryTitle2 = Deadly Orbit | Synopsis2 = Martin reflects upon the first time that he met Lydia Perez. In October of 1998, an enemy nation launched a meteor weapon at the NASA colony stationed on the moon. The meteor wiped out 75% of the colonists, leaving ten workers trapped in the ruins of a laboratory. NASA director Lasky sent astronaut Martin Champion on an emergency mission to rescue the survivors. En route, he linked up with Space Station One crew chief, Lydia Perez. Together, they boarded a shuttle and executed emergency operations on the surface. This brutal attack signaled the beginning of what would come to be known as the Five-Year War. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* * Lasky (a director at NASA) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = Dick Giordano | Writer3_1 = Gerry Conway | Writer3_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler3_1 = Ross Andru | Inker3_1 = Dick Giordano | Inker3_2 = Mike DeCarlo | Colourist3_1 = Adrienne Roy | Letterer3_1 = John Costanza | StoryTitle3 = Final Approach | Synopsis3 = Martin Champion and Lucas Orion take the space shuttle Armstrong back towards New Earth. As they come closer towards the Atari Institute, Orion reflects upon his own experiences during the Five-Year War. He was working as a physician for the UN Medical Corps providing relief aid in Africa. While driving with a fellow medic, a mortar shell blasted their jeep killing the medic. Orion survived and realized that he has little chance of perpetuating any positive effect in this war-torn nation. He resigned from the Corps and accepted a position as the director of medical research for the Atari Institute. Lucas and Martin arrive at the Atari Institute and meet up with Lydia Perez. She tells them that their presence is required in connection to Project: Multiverse. Meanwhile, Li San O'Rourke makes her way deeper into the facility. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The first Atari Force comic series was published by DC Comics, but released by Atari, Incorporated. These 5x7 comics were packaged with various Atari console games for the Atari 2600 video game system. * Mohandas Singh appears on the cover to this issue, but does not make his actual first appearance until the first story in issue #2 | Trivia = * The members of Atari Force bear the Atari logo design on the front of their costumes. | Links = * Atari, Inc. article at Wikipedia * Atari Force article at Wikipedia * Atari Force Headquarters * Atari Age * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #1 (Atari Force team page) * Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}